ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Valon Vance
Valon Vance is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Voyd. At fifteen missions (sixteen if you count his dubiously-canon collaboration with Magdalen Blackwell), he currently has the highest mission count of any Floater. Agent Profile Appearance Valon is one of the tallest human agents in the PPC, standing six and a half feet tall. He has blue eyes, short brown hair and a thin, red mustache that he keeps neatly trimmed. His height does tend to give him problems with low ceilings. He looks generally unhealthy, with pallid skin, mildly sunken eyes and a skeletal frame. His outfit usually consists of jeans, a black vest (the inside of which is lined with Bags of Holding), and one of the many Game of Thrones or band t-shirts that he's made. Personality Valon is outgoing, empathetic, and always willing to help his friends. He's a caring individual who sees it as his duty to help people in need, and seeks to befriend every agent he works with. Valon is an artist at heart. He loves music, animation, nature, and color. He's been singing since he could speak, and he's not bad at it. This love of beauty extends to fire, which he has been known to use judiciously. He has an obsession with cute things, and usually glomps any minis that he comes across. If one of his missions gives him a mini he doesn't have yet, odds are he's taking it home with him. Valon's empathy gives him a hatred of suffering. If he encounters torture or something similar, Valon goes completely berserk and seeks to kill the cause. The only way to stop him is to knock him out or get him away from the scene. There is one thing that he loves more than beauty, minis, or his friends: his partner, Kala Jeng. He cares very deeply for her, and values her companionship when it's needed. The two of them provide physical and emotional support for each other. Skills Valon has made it his goal to learn at least one new trick from every continuum he visits. Besides this, he’s a passable chef, a giftedly bad comedian, and an absolute master of his voice. He’s a good singer, a natural mimic, and an aspiring linguist. He’s also mildly colorblind, often confusing browns and greens, and he’s immune to the eye-searing effects of urple (but ONLY urple; other Suvian colors still hurt him). The exact nature of this is unclear, but Valon has a talent for making friends. He has befriended almost every agent he's worked with, and they usually benefit from his company. While this was once thought of as Sueish, Valon has very low glitter readings under a CAD. Agent History Several years prior to joining the PPC, Valon was a depressed individual seriously considering suicide. While this attitude faded in time, the experience still has an impact on him. He joined the PPC after falling into a plothole, like most agents. As of May 2015, he's dating Kala, and he got engaged to her a few months later, getting married in December of the same year. The two are still married within the next decade. The RC of Terror RC 211 resembles a haunted house, with various cheesy horror elements acting as a backdrop. These include a portrait of Cthulhu and an urple skeleton at a table. Valon loves minis, and the RC of Terror is infested with them. The minis in RC 211 are: * Sumisu the mini-Suu * Nuking Manhatten the mini-Brawler * Kouroki the mini-Mokocchi * knockback the mini-creeper * harys the mini-Aragog * freljordian the mini-Kog'maw * Rabbit, Bonnie the mini-Bonnie * Gojirra the mini-Godzilla * Evertree Forest the mini-Discord * Twight the mini-Sparklewolf * Levi Morgan the mini-Titan * Spring Trap the mini-Springtrap * Fidgets the mini-Demon Valerie Vance In his seventh mission, out of sheer curiosity, Valon used the disguise generator to transform himself into a girl. Calling herself Valerie, she found that her emotions affected her much more strongly than as Valon. More than likely it's a placebo, from Valon's prior knowledge that women feel emotions more strongly than men do, combined with not being used to female emotions. Regardless, with curiosity satisfied, it's unlikely that Valerie will be returning any time soon. Mission Reports * "Kinky like STABBING YOU IN THE FACE" (Bionicle), with Magdalen Blackwell (DF) ** Valon's first mission, whether he likes it or not. Maggie ropes him into a Bionicle badfic. ** Note: This mission is dubiously-canon for Valon. It was written before I had Permission, and also before Valon's character and design were cemented. ~Voyd * "New Lodgings" ** Valon moves into RC 211, struggles to get his console to shut up, and recoils in horror at the prospect of having to do a Suefic alone. * "What's Going On!?" ** Valon meets Kala. Confusion ensues. * "I Scream for Minis" ** Valon gets stung, adopts the first known Monster Musume mini, and realizes that his job is just about to start. Partnered with Kala Jeng * "Mission 1: Of Poorly Matched Continua" (Monster Musume x Prototype) ** In which two of Valon's favorite continua get butchered by a fake Alex Mercer. * "Mission 2: Of Timeline Butchery" (Monster Musume) ** In which the canon timeline of MonMusu gets mucked up royally. * "Mission 3: Of Scorpion's WraMOTERO!" (Watamote) ** In which Valon discovers yet another new mini, and loses his cool for the first time. * "Mission 4: Of Effing WHAT!?" (Harry Potter) ** In which Valon throws up. * "Mission 5: Of Frightful Red Rage" (League of Legends) ** In which Valon finally loses control. * "Mission 6: Of Monsters and Machines" (Five Nights at Freddy's x Godzilla) (with agents Falchion, Rashida Mafdetiti and Velociripper) ** In which no one is ready for Freddy. * "Mission 7: Of Slashy Stus" (Harry Potter) ** In which genderbending happens. * "Interlude 1: Fade to Black" ** In which Valon crashes. * "Mission 8: Of Stus Gone By" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with agents Rina Dives and Zeb ** In which Valon tackles his old badfic. * "Mission 9: Of Guilty Pleasures and Utter Tripe" (The Inheritance Cycle and Twilight, with Dawn McKenna and Kozar) ** In which Valon fulfills the dream of every assassin. * "Ten Years Hence: Seren the Dragon Rider" ** A few months after the dragon egg hatches, Valon pays her and her new Rider a visit. * "Mission 10: Attack on Badfic" (Attack on Titan), with agents Chakkik, Rayner Blitzkrieg and Evangeline von Lilith ** In which Valon and Kala get separated. * Mission 11: Extraterrestrial (Mario and Doctor Who, with Rina Dives) ** In which Valon hams it up. * Mission 12: Just Testing (Warframe and Five Nights at Freddy's, with agent Desdendelle) ** In which Valon sings the song of his people. * Interlude 2: ISHFWILF ** In which Valon goes shopping. * Interlude 3: It's a Beautiful Thing ** In which Valon is horribly confused by lots of things, and chats with an Irish hobgoblin. * Interlude 4: All My Life, with The Aviator, The Notary, and Falchion ** They do. * Mission 13: Why Would You Quit? (Harry Potter and Five Nights at Freddy's) ** In which Valon plays Mythbuster. * Mission 14: ...in the Wind (Dust: An Elysian Tail) ** In which Valon admits to shipping. * Mission 15: Every Girl Crazy (Ouran High School Host Club x Harry Potter, with Ami Seeker and Miguel Correa) ** In which nothing suits Valon like a suit. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Featured Agents